


Kun says bitch

by nagito_shitass



Series: Weird Things in the Lü Household [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: He says bitch, What am I supposed to tag?, Why Did I Write This?, bitch, very little effort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagito_shitass/pseuds/nagito_shitass
Summary: no summary needed
Series: Weird Things in the Lü Household [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217270
Kudos: 1





	Kun says bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is a test lol

Kun took a deep breath and said,

“Bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> good job for reading all of this /lh /j
> 
> ok bye now


End file.
